


Pentagon Memorial

by Spacelesspeanut



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut
Summary: Inspector Gadget, Penny and Dr. Claw traveled to Arlington Virginia to attend the dedication ceremony for the new 9/11 Pentagon Memorial. Super hero's and villain's get affected by terrible things that happen.
Relationships: Doctor Claw/Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget), Dr - Relationship, Inspector Gadget & Penny (Inspector Gadget)
Kudos: 3





	Pentagon Memorial

Arlington Virginia 9/11 Pentagon Memorial Dedication Ceremony

The scene shows the Dedication Ceremony for the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial. Family’s of the 9/11 Pentagon Victims are attending the Dedication Ceremony and they were invited. 

Dr. Claw and his family are attending the Dedication Ceremony and as he is sitting down he sees John and Penny among the crowd and he recognizes them. 16 year old Penny Ralston along with her brother Ryan, her grandparents, her Cousins Fred, Daisy and Sam, Aunt Carol, Uncle John, Uncle Max and Uncle Mike are sitting down along with other families of other 9/11 Victims. The Ralston Family is at the Dedication Ceremony for the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial in Arlington Virginia. It has been seven years since the lost of Jacob and Tara, and this day is always a sad day for the Ralston family. 

Dr. Claw's sister Kaylee was killed in the 9/11 attacks on the Pentagon and she was on Active Duty in the United States Navy, her death was really hard for the Claw Family. When Dr. Claw found out his sister died on 9/11 he was upset, angry, heartbroken and very depressed as it felt like his heart was shattered into million pieces.

Penny's parents Lieutenant Commander Jacob Ralston and Lieutenant Commander Tara Ralston were killed in the September 11th attacks on the Pentagon on September 11th 2001; they were on Active Duty in the United States Navy and were stationed at the Pentagon. 

The last time Penny saw her parents was that morning when she give them a kiss and a hug before heading off to school. Penny was living in Arlington Virginia as she was nine years old almost 10; her older brother Ryan was 12 years old in the 7th Grade at Thomas Jefferson Middle School. It was heartbreaking and difficult for Penny to lose her parents and she really never wanted to them to die.

Penny was at school on the morning on 9/11, and she was in the 5th Grade at Hoffman Boston Elementary School. She heard the sound of jet engines as American Airlines Flight 77 was descending at a low altitude. After hearing the roars of jet engines Penny looked out the classroom window and she actually saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon. Penny was feeling scared as the impact was powerful and scary. Witnessing the crash is one of the scariest things that Penny ever encountered in her life.

When John when learned that the Pentagon got hit he was trying to get a hold of his brother and sister in law while he was feeling upset; later that day he was informed that his brother and sister in law were killed in the September 11th terrorist attack on the Pentagon. 

After the towers were hit Lieutenant Commander Jacob Ralston called his sister Carol to asked her to pick up Jason and Miranda from school and take them home. Commander Carol Ralston came to pick up her Niece Penny and Nephew Jason from school after the Pentagon was hit. She called her brother and sister in law; they never answered. Carol explained to Jason and Penny what happened on 9/11, Penny told her Aunt and her brother that she saw a commercial aircraft crash into the Pentagon. Hours later after the attacks the Ralston Family learned from the Pentagon that Lieutenant Commander Jacob Ralston and Lieutenant Commander Tara Ralston were killed in the September 11th attack on the Pentagon. 

Penny was deeply traumatized and emotionally scarred by the events that happed on 9/11; the death her parent really took a toll on her.

During the Dedication Ceremony the President of the United States offered his sympathies to families of the 9/11 Pentagon Victims. When the President offered the Ralston Family his sympathies he gave Penny a hug.

Fred, Daisy, Ryan and Sam are wearing their Midshipman’s Summer White Uniform, as Vice Admiral Jules Ralston, Captain Carol Ralston, Commander Max Ralston, Lieutenant John Ralston and Lieutenant Commander Michael Ralston are wearing their United States Navy Summer White Uniforms. Mrs. Annie Ralston and 16 year old Miranda are wearing formal clothing as there is a Red, White and Blue Awareness Ribbon pinned on their clothes. Penny is wearing a navy blue blouse with a black skirt and sliver flats, there is a Red White and Blue Awareness ribbon pinned on Penny’s blouse; her hair is in a clean bun. 

Fred, Daisy, Sam, Ryan and Miranda have been excused so they can attend the Dedication Ceremony.

After the Dedication Ceremony United States Military Personals remove the cloth showing a new permanent memorial of benches. Each bench has a victim’s age and location at the time of the attack inscribed on it. The benches are arranged along an age line, according to the year each victim was born. They are positioned to differentiate those who were on board American Airlines Flight 77 and those who were in the Pentagon; each contains a pool of water that reflects light in the evenings.

The Ralston Family took their time as they took pictures of the new Memorial; look at the wall that bears Jacob and Tara’s name. Now they are taking their time as they found the benches bearing Jacob and Tara’s name, putting the momentous on the bench and taking pictures of the two benches. Penny puts a family photo along with a letter to her dad on the bench bearing her dad’s name. The picture and the letter are laminated.  
Penny is now sitting down on the bench bearing her dad's name and tears are rolling down Penny’s checks while she is crying.

Midshipman Ryan Ralston gives his sister Penny a tissue and Midshipman Fred Ralston comforts his cousin after Penny wipes her tears.

Mockumentary Moment

Both John and Dr. Claw are sitting in a comfortable couch, by the looks of it the good guy and the bad guy are going to be talking to each of other instead of fighting with each other. The cameras are pointing in their direction at different angles.

“John I want to let you know that you have my deepest sympathies. I lost my sister Kaylee in the 9/11 attack on the Pentagon, she was on active duty in the United States Navy and she was a Lieutenant. (He hands John of a picture of Kaylee for him to look at. This pictures show Kaylee when she graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1991) this picture was taken 17 years ago in 1991 when Kaylee graduated from the United States Naval Academy and that was one of my favorite memories of her. My family never wanted Kaylee to be a criminal and the Military was a perfect career choice for her. Kaylee had a sweet bubbly personality and she had a lot of spunk. Earlier this morning I saw you along with Penny and your family at the Pentagon Memorial Dedication Ceremony and I was attending the Ceremony with my family to. I never realized that you and Penny were hurt and affected by the 9/11 Attacks.” Dr. Claw says.

“Thank you and I’m sorry for your loss. The death of my brother Andre and my sister in law Andrea was one of the worst things that happened that day. I miss seeing them and it haven’t been the same without Andre and Andrea. Andre was sweet kind guy; he was a Naval Aviator, a loving dad and always passionate about flying. (He shows Claw a family picture that shows Andre, Andrea, Cadmon, Jason and Penny. The picture is dated June 1998 when Cadmon graduated from High School. Dr. Claw looks at the family picture.) When I received the news my heart just shattered, and I was horrified once I found out how they died. Andre and Andrea’s death was very difficult on all us, and it was very hard for Penny when she lost her mom and dad on 9/11. Would you like to talk with Penny?” Commander John Ralston replies.

“Yes I would to talk with Penny.” Dr. Claw says.

John gets up and exits the room, Penny walks over to the couch carrying one of her teddy bears. She sits down next to Dr. Claw. The Camera is still rolling.  
The conversation between Dr. Claw and Penny is being recorded and it turns out that this recording can be a good solid piece of evidence later on in a Court Case.

“Penny I know how difficult it is to lose someone on 9/11 and the death of your parents must been very difficult for you. I lost my sister Kaylee at the Pentagon on 9/11 and she was a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. (He shows Penny a picture of Kaylee for her to look at). Kaylee was a sweet and caring person; she had a bubbly and funky personality. I really miss her and it hasn’t been the same without Kaylee.” Dr. Claw says.

“You have my sympathies Dr. Claw and I’m sorry for your lost. I am starting to think of for a reason why you have been committing so many crimes; you want to get revenge for Kylee’s death. If it’s alright with you I want to share my 9/11 Story.” Penny Ralston says.

“Penny yes you are right I have been committing many crimes to get revenge for my sister’s death. And Yes of course you can share your 9/11 Story with me.” Dr. Claw says.

Penny managed to get Dr. Claw to confess of all the crimes he has committed over the years in a calm manner without such a big fuss.

“When September 11th 2001 happened I was nine years old and about to turn 10 that October. I was at school that morning when I heard American Airlines Flight 77 descending at a low altitude very quickly. The elementary school I was attending was a couple of blocks away from the Pentagon. After I heard the sound of jet engines I looked out the window and then I saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon. I felt the impact as it was strong and it was scary. To me 9/11 is a day of feeling of being scared, upset, shocked, and confused. The last time I ever saw my mom and dad was earlier that morning before heading off to school. My mom and dad’s death was really hard on me.” Penny says.


End file.
